


Inspiration Day: BSG Visuals

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Anger, Community: bsg_epics, Episode: s01e12 Kobol's Last Gleaming (1), Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Laughter, Memories, Motorcycles, Nostalgia, Reprimands, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_epics Inspiration Day: BSG Visuals<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make That Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: candid of Katee and Tricia on their bikes during a rest stop on one of their Acting Outlaws rides

Kara kept a bike in the garage of her apartment on Caprica, and whenever she got a chance, she got out and rode. Anywhere.  She loved the sense of freedom.  Nothing weighing her down.  Nothing holding her back.

Once, for a while, she’d even had a friend, a woman, who’d loved to ride as much as she did, and they’d get out on the weekends, find someplace outside the city and just fly down the roads on their bikes. It was the only planet-bound thing she’d ever found that was almost as good as flying her Viper.

When Kara came back to Caprica to get the Arrow of Apollo from the museum, she probably should have expected to have to fight her way out with it in her hands. What she never would have expected was that moment of recognition. The hair was different. The accent was different. But this was her friend, the one she’d so enjoyed riding with.

It was that shock as much as anything else that sent her hurtling into the Cylon, forcing them both over the edge. She was so angry, she didn’t even feel them hit the lower floor. When she heard Helo’s voice, she was certain she’d died and gone to Tartarus. It was the only explanation for the pain. That, and knowing that one of her very few female friends was a Cylon.

She caught sight of Sharon. Frak it to hell and back. Make that two.


	2. Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Super-frowny Bill behind his desk

“Please explain to me, Captain, exactly how she managed to convince you this was a good idea.”

Lee’s eyebrows rose.

“Yes, I am well aware this entire thing was Starbuck’s idea.” The Commander continued his level gaze, giving nothing away.

“I -,” Lee tried to come up with something remotely reasonable, “She had a really good argument for crew morale and...”

Bill let Lee ramble on trying to make excuses until he ran out of steam. He reprimanded Lee sternly and dismissed him.

Practically before the hatch had completely closed behind Lee, Saul’s harsh laugh erupted from the other chair in front of his desk. When his laugh turned into a wheeze and then settled into a chuckle, Saul said, “Gods. Can you imagine what he’d think of that reprimand if he knew what we’d done with those two girls in the Admiral’s pool that one time? Apollo and Starbuck have got nothing on us.” They both broke into almost hysterical laughter, imagining the expression on Lee’s face if he ever found out how much worse his father’s shenanigans had been than his own Starbuck-inspired misdeeds.


End file.
